Trouble Maker
by Nessie36
Summary: No soy buena con los summary, ¡Entren!
1. Capítulo 1

**Holis (?) Aquí reportándome con un nuevo fic, espero les guste, la verdad no sé de dónde salió, no tenía pensado escribirlo, pero bueno xD**

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

**Butch**

_Riiiing Riiiing_

Ah, condenado teléfono ¿No vez que estoy teniendo un sueño bonito?

_Riiiing Riiiing_

Bien, ya atiendo

Me incorporé en la cama que compartía con una chica que trabajaba para un hombre al que debía sacarle información, así es, soy agente secreto. Ella se movió un poco, así que me vestí rápidamente y la dejé allí, la droga que le dí debe de haberla dejado dormida.

Salí del hotel y me coloqué los lentes, rápidamente subí al auto y me encaminé hacia mi casa

—¿Hola? —dije atendiendo el teléfono

_—¡Butch Him! ¿Se puede saber por qué no atendías? —escuché la enojada voz de mi jefe del otro lado, tanto que me alejé un poco del aparato_

—Tranquilo, solo tenía un poco de sueño

_—Creí que te había pasado algo —suspiró él— Bueno, como sea ¿Qué averiguaste? _

—No mucho, el tipo es bueno para ocultar sus cosas, pero conseguí algo. Tengo todo anotado en una carpeta que le robé a la chica ¿Te lo envío con Brick?

_—Sí, y tengo una nueva misión para ti —dijo esperando mi reacción_

—Te denunciaré por explotación a la persona —me burlé

_—Tranquilo, que te conseguí un bonito lugar se puede decir_

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?

_—En uno de los hoteles Hilton, mejor hablamos por computadora ¿Ya estás en tu casa?_

—Si, te marco cuando haya entrado —colgué sin hacer caso a sus quejas

* * *

Entre al garage a guardar mi preciado porsche negro el cual me costó conseguir, y entré a la casa tarareando una canción

—Hola queridos hermanos —saludé burlonamente

—Hola ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Brick

—Por ahí, por allá, por ningún lado —contesté haciendo un ademán

—Fui al cuartel —dijo Boomer mientras me miraba— Charles me dio algo para ti —señaló una caja grande, que tenía un papel que rezaba "Para Butch... ¡Si, tú Butch!"

—¡Cierto! Tengo que llamarlo —me acordé mientras me pegaba en la frente— ¿Está encendida la computadora Brick?

Brick asintió y señaló la pieza mientras tomaba café, fui hasta allá y marqué al cuartel, me senté a que el viejo se digne a contestar. Finalmente aceptó la llamada y pronto se encontré enfrente de un hombre ya adulto, canoso y con lentes, que me miraba seriamente

—¡Buenos días jefe! —saludé poniendo lo que consideraba una voz tierna y alegre

_—Ay, Butch —dijo cansinamente mientras se masajeaba la sien, yo sonreí —¿Que te dije sobre cortarme? Bueno, al caso_

—Eso —me alegré al ver que no me dió un sermón como siempre— dime que tengo que hacer, lo haré sin problemas

_—¿Recuerdas al profesor Thomas? Al parecer anda en las andadas de nuevo, y tiene secuaces_

Ese viejo loco, era un chiflado que hacía experimentos raros y estúpidos

—Creí que había muerto cuando Brick puso una bomba en ese edficio —rodé los ojos

_—Lamentablemente no fue así Butch, y lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a una muchacha..._

Eso era lo que amaba de mi trabajo, tenía que acostarme con lindas chicas para buscar información, aparte de escapar de tiroteos y otras cosas ¿Qué mas se puede pedir?

_—¿Me estás escuchando? —me sacó de mis pensamientos Charles_

—Si —mentí— ¿Quién es ella?

_—Su nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, no es tan experta en armas como tu... Aunque mas inteligente si, seguro —añadió y yo fruncí el ceño— Así que ten cuidado con ella _

Me fije en la foto que colocó en la computadora, se veía a una chica con el pelo negro, corto pasando los hombros, ojos verdes y un lindo cuerpo. Diablos, era hermosa

_—Le dejé tu ropa y demás cosas a Boomer, cuando vino a traer algunos papeles. Recuerda, en el hotel Hilton de esta ciudad, buena suerte_

—Adiós jefe —dije apagando el aparato

Bajé a la sala, Boomer estaba mirando Bob Esponja, creo que nadie deja de verlo pese la edad, y Brick estaba recostado en el sofá, leyendo "Ángeles y Demonios" de Dan Brown, su autor favorito. Fui hacia la caja que Charles le dió a Boomer y empecé a revisar. Trajes lujosos, armas y provisiones, nada mal

—¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? —preguntó Brick, aburrido

—Nada especial, solo pasar la noche con otra chica porque al parecer no mataste al loquito de Thomas —respondí yendo a la cocina a buscar jugo

—¿Vez, Brick? Págame —dijo Boomer extendiendo la mano, el pelirrojo a regañadientes le dio unos billetes, al parecer habían apostado

—Ojalá Charles nos diera algo de trabajo —susurró Brick— Me estoy aburriendo, pero al menos nos paga igual y no me puedo quejar

Nos reímos y yo me quedé pensando en mi misión

_Kaoru Matsubara..._

Bueno, al menos no iba a pasarlo nada mal esta noche

* * *

—Diablos —mascullé mientras tiraba el cuello de mi traje, odiaba usar traje, pero debía verme como una "persona decente" según Charles

Iba conduciendo con tranquilidad, distraído con millones de pensamientos estúpidos, como una hamburguesa, moría de hambre y tenía que tragarme la comida rara de esa gente

Llegué al hotel puntualmente, algo raro en mi, al parecer el hotel ahora estaría "alquilado" para una tonta cena en la que iban a estar la chica Matsubara y el chiflado de Thomas

Estacioné y bajé mi equipaje, busqué la identificación falsa para tenerla a mano y me encaminé hacía la entrada

—Señor, su identificación —dijo uno de los guardias

—Harry McCartney, para servirle —recité la frase que Charles me hizo aprender mientras le entregaba la identificación

—Pase, Señor McCartney, disfrute su estancia —dijo educadamente dejándome pasar

—Gracias —pasé y cuando no me vieron rodé los ojos por tanta formalidad

Llegué a la habitación que me tocaba, desempaqué y me tiré en la cama, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir porque luego no me despertaba

Luego de un rato miré la hora, eran las 19:00 hs.

—Mierda, la cena es en una hora

Tomé una ducha y me vestí "elegante" Que fastidio, parezco un tarado con este traje, enganché la grabadora bajo mi chaqueta y salí afuera, cerré la puerta con llave y me marché hacía el ascensor que estaba no muy lejos de ahí

Cuando doblé la esquina, una chica iba en dirección opuesta, la miré y ella a mi, tenía un vestido corto, ajustado y con escote cuadrado, el pelo negro y brilloso hacia un costado, era preciosa. No apartamos la mirada en ningún segundo, hasta que yo doble y ella siguió

Sonreí, la había encontrado, ella era Kaoru Matsubara

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Wow actualicé rápido, raro xD**

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

**Kaoru**

Doblé una esquina y llegué a mi habitación del hotel, me había olvidado el micrófono, así que encendí la notebook mientras lo conectaba y me ponía los auriculares

_—¡Kaoru! Ya estaba por llamarte —me reprendió la voz de mi hermana pelirroja_

—Sí si ya sé —dije rodando los ojos— lo siento Momoko, me olvidé

_—Es algo esencial como sabes, no puedes olvidarte..._

Y empezó con su habitual regaño

_—Momoko, a Kaoru se le hace tarde —interrumpió mi rubia hermana— Conecta el micrófono y luego la regañas_

—Gracias Miyako —suspiré

_—Por cierto, ¿Encontraste al tal Butch? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo nos lo mostró el profesor?_

—Si —me mordí el labio— Bueno, es guapo

Mis hermanas saltaron emocionadas

—Pero tengo prisa, ya va a empezar la maldita cena

_—¡Kaoru! Recuerda que eres... —empezó Momoko, pero la interrumpí_

—Annabeth Greene, hija de una de las amistades de los Hilton —recité con voz cansina— Ya lo sé

_—Bueno vete, todo esta listo —dijo Momoko_

_—Suerte —me deseó Miyako_

Les sonreí y apagué la notebook

Corrí rápidamente al ascensor a pesar de tener tacones, temía llegar tarde

Butch Him

Sí era guapo, no lo iba a negar. Pero tengo que detenerlo, por órdenes del profesor

* * *

Finalmente llegué al comedor principal, donde ya estaban sentados varios invitados, y en la punta de la mesa estaba el doctor Thomas Resse, al cual servia encubierta

—¡Annabeth! ¡Llegaste querida! —saludó enérgicamente

—Lo siento señor —dije inclinándome— Se me hizo algo tarde

—No importa, siéntate

Tomé asiento justo enfrente de Butch

—¿Y quién dices que eres? —me preguntó una mujer, llena de cirugías mientras fumaba un cigarro, la miré con un deje de asco

—Annabeth Greene, soy asistente del profesor Resse

—Y muy buena, debo añadir —dijo Thomas— ¿Y tu, Harry?

—¿Qué, Señor? —pronunció fingiendo ser educado, me di cuenta

—Tengan entendido —habló para todos el profesor Resse— Que Harry McCartney trabaja para los Seung, amigos cercanos de los Hilton

Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación

—Si Señor, nos está yendo muy bien hasta ahora —dijo

Me miro, pude sentirlo. Me di vuelta para comprobarlo y chocamos miradas, desvié la vista rápidamente y el soltó una risita

_Idiota_

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, dos estaban algo borrachos y otros hablaban entre si, finalmente llegó la hora de dar por terminado todo

Butch se dirigió hacia afuera diciendo que quería "tomar aire" Yo subí arriba, de ahí podía vigilarlo. Esperé un largo rato, solo observando como fumaba y hablaba con alguien por teléfono ¿Es que no pensaba subir?. Luego cortó y subió, perfecto, era mi oportunidad

Lo esperé afuera de su habitación, justo a tiempo pues ya llegaba

* * *

**Normal POV**

—Umm... ¿Hola? —medio preguntó él

—Así que, Harry McCartney —ella se enroscó a él, haciendo gala de sus artes de seducción

—¿Si? Y tu eres Annabeth Greene —Butch no se quedó atrás, también la abrazo y ambos rozaron sus cuerpos

De un momento a otro ya estaban en la habitación del moreno, besándose apasionadamente. Ya se habían olvidado el porque tenían que seducirse el uno al otro, solo importaban ellos

Butch llevó una de sus manos a su espalda, para bajarle el cierre del vestido y ella no opuso resistencia. Pero luego el pareció tener un golpe de conciencia y ella también

—Todavía no —dijo fingiendo que no pasaba nada— Hablemos

—Si —coincidió ella también, regañándose mentalmente por dejarse llevar

—¿Que haces con el profesor Resse?

Ella se rió

—Se que quieres sacarme información, Butch Him

Butch abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que la chica sabía quien era

—Solo te diré que no le sirvo, estoy encubierta

—No te entiendo —preguntó confundido

—Bueno —disimuladamente, Kaoru echo un extraño polvo al piso— solo trabajo para alguien mas que no es él

Se alejó unos pasos de él, mientras el se mantenía allí, con el presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar

—Desafortunadamente todo termina aquí para ti —ella arrojó un encendedor, enseguida se armó un fuego. Kaoru le sonreía con superioridad y algo de sensualidad

—Oh no, linda —escupió Butch enojado— Si me voy vienes conmigo

Dicho esto, la apunto con el arma. Ella se quedó estática, por alguna razón, sus piernas no le permitían moverse ¿Sería el miedo? ¿Tenía ese "miedo" algo que ver con lo que le provocaba ver al muchacho rodeado de llamas?

* * *

**Los dejo en suspenso porque soy malota (?) xD No sabrán que pasó hasta el próximo cap wuajaj**

**Hinata12Hyuga te dedico el cap por comentar, gracias por comentar :D**

**Reviews? No cuesta nada u.u**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

—¡Fuego! ¡Oh por Dios, fuego! —gritaba desde afuera una señora, y se escucharon mas pasos— ¡Allá en esa habitación!

Kaoru le dio una extraña mirada y salió corriendo. De repente se escuchó el sonido de un matafuegos, y de varia gente gritando.

Aprovechando el revuelo que se había armado, Butch actuó rápido y rompió el vidrio, escondió su arma y fingió estar asustado

Todo paso rápidamente, y el bombero dijo:

—Llegamos rápido, que suerte. ¿Estás bien chico? ¿Empezaste el incendio tu?

—No —mintió Butch— Un ladrón quería robarme, y salió por allí —señaló la ventana rota

—Le diremos al dueño, usted tranquilícese —dicho esto, se fueron

* * *

Butch esperó a que los demás curiosos que seguían fuera de su puerta cuchicheando se fueran para llamar a sus hermanos, quienes aparecieron con los ojos rojos y en pijama

—_¿Butch? ¿Que pasa?_ —preguntó Brick algo adormecido— _Son las tres de la mañana, estúpido_

—Casi me matan, idiota

El pelirrojo se sobresalto

—_¿Casi? ¿No del todo? Que mal_ —bromeó Boomer

Los demás lo miraron serio

—_Ahora no, Boomer. Cuéntanos Butch_

El moreno les contó lo sucedido, desde la cena hasta el incendio que trató de provocar Kaoru

—_La chica está loca_ —declaró el pelirrojo

Siguieron hablando un rato de cosas sin sentido, luego de colgar, recibió otra llamada. Era de Charles, pero no tenía ganas de contestar nada. Seguía en sus pensamientos ¿Que esa chica, Kaoru Matsubara, era capaz de matarlo?

Si bien recordaba, antes se dejaron llevar, y cuando ella lo trató de quemar vio su mirada, parecía arrepentida ¿Y si no lo hubiera echo y hubieran seguido con lo de antes? Se sonrojó de tan solo pensarlo, prefirió dormitar un poco

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, preparó todo para volver, estaba por salir cuando tocaron la puerta

Fue a atender. Era Kaoru, parecía asustada y preocupada a la vez. También llevaba varias maletas consigo

—¡Estas vivo! —chilló

—Emm... Si —dijo Butch, confuso— Y no gracias a ti —la agarró por el brazo y la empujo hacia adentro, trabó la puerta

—¡Oye! ¿Que haces? —se alarmó la chica

Él no le hizo caso, y la tomó fuertemente de los brazos

—¿Trataste de matarme y ahora te haces la ofendida? —el ojiverde estaba furioso— ¿Quién eres y para quien trabajas? ¡Contéstame!

Kaoru lo pateó, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y obligándolo a soltarla

—Escucha, lamento lo que te hice ¡Sólo sigo órdenes! Pero vengo a justificarlo. Dame una oportunidad, puedo probártelo lo juro

Algo en la mirada de la chica lo hizo aceptar

—De acuerdo, pero rápido

Ella se acercó a la computadora del chico, insertó un chip y empezó una llamada

—¡Kaoru! ¿Este es el chico? —preguntó un hombre adulto, morocho y vestido con una bata blanca

—Si profesor Utonio —respondió sonrojada

—Mucho gusto, soy el profesor Utonio

Butch solo asintió con la cabeza... Pero luego pareció pensar algo ¿Utonio? Ese era el apellido de Charles, nuestro jefe

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó

—Oh, soy el primo de Charles, para quién trabajas

—Ok, tengo que sentarme —dijo Butch sentándose en la cama, tenía bastantes preguntas, pero optó por formar una— ¿Y por qué hizo que ella me mandara a matar?

—Ah, bueno —se razcó la cabeza— Hubo un pequeño error

Butch cerró los ojos y un tic salió en su ceja izquierda

—¿Un pequeño error? ¿Por el que casi muero en un incendio? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

—Alguien trucó la información que recibimos en nuestro cuartel y en el de Charles —explicó el profesor Utonio— Entendimos que tu eras el enemigo, así como tu entendiste que Kaoru era tu enemiga ¿Me explico?

—Si ¿Y por que nadie me aviso?

—Tengo entendido que Charles te llamo

Butch entendió que la llamada que ignoró era esa, se regañó mentalmente

—Ya hablé con mi primo y decidimos unir fuerzas, Thomas Resse parece mas peligroso y no está solo —dijo seriamente el profesor

—No hay problema, puedo hacerlo

—¡Excelente! Hoy partes con Kaoru rumbo aquí, ya están tus hermanos

Asentí de acuerdo, ahora entendí el porque de las maletas de la chica

—Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer —se despidió— Momoko y Miyako te mandan saludos —añadió mirando a la muchacha

—Dígales que también —sonrió Kaoru

La llamada finalizó y se formó un silencio incómodo

—Bueno, supongo que ahora somos un equipo —dijo Kaoru rompiendo el silencio

—Si —respondió él— Pero me vengaré de lo que me trataste de hacer

—¡Te dije que fue un accidente! —Que idiota pensó ella

—Tranquila, no será mucho

No supo porque lo hizo, pero se acercó y le robó un beso, ella se dejó llevar también. Se separaron luego de unos minutos

—Entonces —ella le sonrió algo sensual, no solía ser así pero ese chico la provocaba— Estamos a mano

—Completamente —él formó una media sonrisa— ¿Nos vamos a seguir con nuestra no-atareada vida?

Kaoru se carcajeó y ambos partieron

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí el nuevo capítulo**

**Gracias por los reviews! Y vamos por mas (?)**

**Me alegra que les guste el fic, puesto que es el primero largo que hago y de una pareja que me gusta mucho**

**Saludos n_n**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esto de actualizar rápido me gusta (?)**

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

Ambos abandonaron el hotel lo más rápido posible en el auto de Butch. En el camino no hablaron nada, los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —le preguntó Kaoru, medio dormida contra el vidrio

—No lo sé, otra investigación supongo —respondió sin mirarla

Kaoru suspiró y se quedó callada por la actitud del joven, hace un rato la había besado ¿Y ahora no le hablaba? Butch tenía una gran aura de misterio rodeándolo

—¿Qué tienes?

_Miren eso, habla_ pensó la chica

—Nada

—Oh —dijo él con un deje de sarcasmo— A una persona no le pasa nada, si está apoyada contra el vidrio con cara de estar en un funeral —Kaoru no le respondió, y el dió una curva fuertemente, haciéndola sobresaltar y chocarse la cabeza contra el vidrio

—¡Lo hiciste apropósito! —lo regañó ella

Butch rió con ganas, mientras ella lo asesinaba con la mirada, así que le golpeó la cabeza. El pelinegro dejó de reír y también la golpeo

Pronto ese "juego" terminó en varios golpes de verdad en varias partes: cara, cuello, hombro...

—¡Basta! —dijo él, tirándole el cabello

—¡No, basta tu! —siguió la chica, y le metió el dedo en el ojo

Butch se quejó y soltó el manubrio, justo cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo

—¡EL SEMÁFORO! ¡IDIOTA! —empezó a gritar

El chico hizo lo que pudo para esquivar los autos, maniobra no-difícil cuando eres un agente. Pronto esos autos empezaron a soltar bocinas y, algunos conductores, insultos

— Recuérdame no volver a subir ningún auto contigo

—¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¡Tu me metiste el dedo en el ojo!

—¡No fue apropósito! ¡Corriste tu cara, te iba a pinchar la mejilla!

—Casualmente lo que dices tú que pasa por "accidente" casi me cuesta la vida a veces, no sé si te das cuenta...

Siguieron con esa infantil discusión todo el camino

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del profesor, dónde él los recibió alegremente

—¡Chicos! Los estábamos esperando ¡Pasen, por favor!

—Gracias Profesor Utonio —Butch ya había superado su molestia hacia él

—Aquí está lo que conseguí, Profesor —dijo Kaoru entregándole la carpeta

—Se la daré a Momoko para que averigüe, y Brick la ayudará —informó mientras la examinaba— Siganme

Ambos lo siguieron hacia un enorme estante, el profesor Utonio jaló un libro y el piso se movió, llevándolos hacia abajo

En segundos se encontraron en un enorme laboratorio, era sorprendente el cambio, puesto que la casa del hombre tenía un aire tranquilo y campestre, no como este laboratorio último modelo

Había varios profesores, científicos, aprendices... Todo parecía una mini-escuela de agentes

Butch divisó a sus hermanos, Brick estaba con una chica pelirroja y una cantidad considerable de carpetas, mientras que Boomer estaba con una rubia en lo que parecía una sección de soldadura. Y luego estaba Charles, sentado y hablando con un joven aprendiz

—¡Butch! —se sorprendió Charles— Que gusto que estés, uhmm, bien —finalizó con un toque de regaño— Ahora ¿Aprendiste a no rechazar mis llamadas?

—Sí mama —se burló el muchacho

Mientras su jefe lo retaba, y el hacía que escuchaba, examinó a Kaoru, quién conversaba con su hermano Brick y con esa pelirroja, Momoko. La chica no era fea, pero era raro verla así, en el hotel tenía un vestido corto y ajustado que dejaba ver su cuerpo... Pero ahora vestía un pantalón y una musculosa, con el pelo recogido. Nada comparado con la "chica del hotel" pero luego pensó, que le gustaba más así

—¿Me estás escuchando siquiera, Him? —Su profesor se masajeaba la sien, algún día ese chico lo terminaría enloqueciendo

—Ehh... no —se sinceró Butch. el hombre quiso caerse de espaldas como lo hacían en los anime— Pero no te preocupes, todo está bajo control

—Cuando dices eso es cuando más me preocupo...

De nuevo fingió escucharlo y ver a Kaoru. Esa chica estaba loca, era algo agresiva y también infantil, pero después de lo sucedido en el hotel no negaba que tenía una cierta atracción hacia ella ¡Lo volvería loco!...Pero, tal vez no este nada mal estar loco por alguien ¿O si?

* * *

**Bueno este capítulo es corto, lo sé y espero no les moleste :3**

**¡Gracias por los reviews y por los favs! **

**Nos leemos luego ^^**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

**Aclaraciones: El profesor Utonio aquí se llama John Utonio, para evitar confusiones**

* * *

—¿No puedes hacer ese ruidoso pastel en otro lado? —preguntó Butch a Boomer.

—¿No puedes irte a dormir a otro lado? Tienes una habitación si no me equivoco —replicó el rubio.

—Esta desordenada, tengo que esperar que la vengan a limpiar.

—O puedes limpiarla tu mismo —le sugirió con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Me vez cara de sirvienta? —se "indignó" Butch.

—Si te pongo un traje de sirvienta tal vez, hasta te verías guapo —dijo Boomer siguiéndole el juego.

—Sé que te excito, ven aquí incestuoso.

Butch lo abrazó y fingió besarlo, justo cuando Brick se despertaba y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la escena.

—Voy a pretender que no vi eso, porque tengo hambre —masculló el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina.

—Solo fue una broma —dijo Boomer volviendo al pastel.

—Y si fuera real tampoco puedes culparlo, soy hermoso —dijo dándose aires el moreno.

—Es cierto, pero eres mío hermanito —se carcajeó Brick mientras "besaba" a Butch.

—Boomer es forever alone —se habló así mismo el mas chico.

—Es que soy muy deseado, perdona Boomy.

Luego de risas, comida y... ¿Homosexualismo e Incestuosidad? Partieron hacia su querido trabajo.

* * *

—Aquí están las carpetas, señorita Matsubara —dijo una de las secretarias de su jefe— Es lo que el Señor Utonio dejo para uste...

Se cortó y la morocha la miró extrañada, siguió con la vista a dónde miraba ella, y se encontró con los "Rowdyruff Boys" como los llamaba Charles (y algunos maleantes) para referirse a ellos. Ellas también tenían un nombre puesto por el Profesor Utonio, las "Powerpuff Girls". No le desagrada, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho, aún así el hombre las seguía llamando de esa forma.

La secretaria parecía haberse enamorado a primera vista, Kaoru bufó y le arrancó las carpetas de las manos, para encaminarse hacia su oficina.

No era la primera mujer que reaccionaba así al verlos, al parecer varias mujeres habían sucumbido a los encantos de los RRB ¿Qué les veían acaso? Para ella no eran lindos, en especial Butch, que era la personificación de la idiotez.

—No doy más —entró Momoko a su oficina, y se echo en uno de los sillones.

—Sí, claro —arqueó las cejas Kaoru— recuéstate tranquila ¿Te sirvo algo para comer? —añadió con sarcasmo.

—No estaría mal —respondió la pelirroja, que parecía no haber entendido el sarcasmo, la morena le lanzó un bollo de papel— ¡Oye! Eh estado trabajando hasta tarde.

—Pues yo también me quedé, y no parecías molesta cuando te vi —entró Miyako, trayendo café para Kaoru.

—¿Y mi café? —se quejó la mayor.

—Se supone que esta es la oficina de Kaoru, se lo traje a ella no a ti —respondió la rubia— Pero como decía, no parecías molesta. ¿Acaso disfrutaste la compañía de Brick?

Kaoru, que estaba tomando, escupió todo y miró incrédula a su hermana.

—¡No digas tonterías! —se sonrojó Momoko

—No digo tonterías, digo la verdad.

—¿Por qué estabas con él?

—¿Te invitó a salir?

—¿Se besaron?

Momoko levantó la mano para parar la avalancha de preguntas de sus hermanas. Tomó aire y algo sonrojada, dijo:

—No es verdad, No me invitó a salir. Y... ¡POR DIOS, NO!

—¿Pero el te gusta? —le preguntó Kaoru.

—No lo sé, es un poco lindo... Está bien, es hermoso —suspiró.

—A mi Boomer me invitó a salir —dijo Miyako despreocupada.

La mente de Kaoru era un torbellino ¿Miyako con Boomer? ¿Momoko con Brick? ¿Que seguía? ¿Ella con Butch?

—¡NO, JAMÁS! —gritó, sus hermanas lo miraron— Oh, perdón... este... ¿Te invitó a salir?

—Sí —su hermana de repente se comenzó a interesar por las uñas de su mano izquierda— Y acepté, será esta noche porque el Profesor Utonio me dio el día libre por haberlo ayudado con la limpieza del laboratorio, y el tampoco va a trabajar, así que ¿Por qué no?

—Me alegro por ti, espero que salga todo bien —sonrió Momoko.

—Sí, parece un buen chico —dijo Kaoru, y era cierto, Boomer y Brick le habían caído bastante bien, a diferencia del otro.

—Gracias chicas, y Kaoru ¿Tú con Butch qué?.

—¿Disculpa?

—Por Dios, estuvieron juntos en un hotel...

—¡Fue por trabajo! —la morena se sonrojó por el doble sentido de Miyako.

—¿Entonces no pasó nada?

Kaoru se puso a pensar en el beso y en que casi lo hace con él, también en el auto, y cuando intentó quemarlo. Había sentido algo en su interior, algo muy fuerte ¿Pero que era? ¿Temor por casi matarlo? ¿Odio por ser tan idiota?.

—Bueno —suspiró— Supongo que tengo que contarles todo.

Sus hermanas eran un buen público; gritaban, se emocionaban y se callaban en los momentos adecuados. Cuando Kaoru finalizó su relato, ambas empezaron a gritar emocionadas.

—¡Qué linda historia!

—¡Harían una hermosa pareja!

Kaoru se dió la cabeza contra el escritorio, al parecer sus hermanas pensaban muy diferente a ella.

* * *

A las 20:00 hs. Boomer y Miyako se habían marchado, mientras los RRB, Kaoru, Momoko y otros agentes tenían un reunión con Charles y John Utonio.

—Los hemos llamado para informarles algo: Thomas Resse ha muerto —dijo Charles.

Inmediatamente empezaron los murmullos, que acalló John con una mirada, una de las presentes (una muchacha coreana) levantó la mano.

—¿Sí, eh...? —le dió la palabra Charles.

—Melody, Melody Wells. Bueno ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Lo mataron? —inquirió ella.

—Al parecer fue traicionado —respondió John.

—O sea que ya no lo necesitan ¿No? —susurró Brick— Supongo que querían a Thomas para algún experimento, y cuanto lo terminó lo mataron ¿O me equivoco? —añadió desafiante.

—No, tienes razón —asintió John, Momoko lo miró impresionada.

—Eso es repugnante ¿Traicionado por su propia gente?

—¡Qué canallas!

—Creo que siento pena por él...

Charles se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso no es lo peor —habló John— quien quiera que haya sido asesino a una de nuestros agentes.

Hubo un silencio, roto por el viento de afuera, al parecer había una tormenta. Butch, que estaba mas entretenido pensando a quién mataría el ventilador si se cayera, prestó atención a eso

—¿A... A quién? —tembló Kaoru.

—A Jiyeon Park, del sector siete.

Los que trabajaban con con el profesor John rompieron en llanto, y algunos solo tenían la mirada perdida.

—Jiyeon... —susurró Kaoru, se dejó caer mas en la silla, y luego se abrazó con su hermana. Jiyeon había sido compañera de ella mientras estaba en entrenamiento con sus hermanas antes de ser agente. Habían perdido comunicación porque fueron enviadas a sectores diferentes, pero era una persona extremadamente dulce y agradable.

—Mañana será el funeral, pues debemos darle un entierro digno —dijo John tratando de no llorar, porque para él cada agente era como un hijo propio— Eso es todo. por favor, avísenles a Boomer y Miyako —añadió mirando a los RRB y a las chicas

—Yo me encargo —dijo Brick.

—Y yo —añadió Momoko.

—Pueden irse —habló Charles.

Todos se levantaron y se marcharon a sus respectivas oficinas. Kaoru leía sin entender varios informes, nunca antes habían matado a alguien, siempre llegaban algo heridos pero nunca muertos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó una voz, la chica alzó la vista y vio a Butch, apoyado en la puerta abierta

—Claro, entra y cierra la puerta.

El muchacho obedeció y se sentó junto a ella. Dirigió la vista a los informes que Kaoru tenía que leer y ordenar.

—Vaya, que informes tan aburridos —soltó una risita, pero la chica seguía con la mirada perdida— Lo siento por la chica... Jiyeon. Debe ser duro perder a un am...

Quiso decir "amigo", pero lo interrumpió la chica, tirándose sobre él y abrazándolo. Butch estaba estático, pero Kaoru rompió a llorar en su pecho.

—Tranquila —dijo abrazándola, y dándole un beso en la cabeza— Estoy aquí contigo. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, desahógate.

La muchacha asintió, y se quedó sobre él, sin moverse. Ella, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía segura así. Y él, solo quiso quedarse ahí para ella, sin que ese momento termine.

* * *

**¡He vuelto! *un lector la golpea con el teclado***

**Lo sé, tardé mucho T.T Pero bueno, al menos les traje un capítulo largo (según yo) y estoy resfriada. Además que es Semana Santa, y podría haber salido pero les estoy escribiendo, valoren mi esfuerzo (?) **

**Bueno, Jiyeon es Jiyeon de T-ARA xD Sentí que encajaba.**

**Nos leemos en próximo cap, Saludos!**


End file.
